


Мой милый мальчик

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я отключаюсь и механически продолжаю делать всё необходимое. Я знаю, что сегодня отомщу, сегодня буду вознаграждён…» О нелёгкой работе Тома, печальной участи Хепзибы и двух заманчивых артефактах. Использованы фрагменты из шестой книги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой милый мальчик

\- Том, есть поручение, - Бэрк небрежно кладёт передо мной какой-то листок и уходит.

Как же я его ненавижу в такие моменты! Я, единственный потомок Слизерина, на побегушках у какого-то третьесортного мага с сомнительной родословной. Впрочем, ладно, маленькой местью старине Бэрку можно считать, что он уже никогда не увидит и даже не узнает о существовании нескольких отличнейших тёмных артефактов. Как же визжали те две магловские шлюхи, когда я опробовал на них превосходный амулет бездыханнности…

Хотя сейчас не до этого. Что там, интересно, за очередное поручение…

_«Хепзиба Смит. 58 лет. Лондон, Риджент-Стрит, 15. Ожерелье Лукреции Борджиа. Не более 300. Сегодня в 14:30»._

Как всегда: лаконично и кратко. И опять какая-то старуха, падкая на красивых молоденьких мальчиков, конечно же. К кому-то другому меня вообще редко посылают. Впрочем, кто-то другой редко и продаёт ценные вещи. Самому пригодятся. А вот такие старые идиотки – вполне.

Так, в первый визит обойдёмся без конфет, цветов и всяких изысков. Скромный милый мальчик. Брюки, белая рубашечка и галстук в полоску. Ангельское выражение лица. Идеальный набор, что понравится очередной богатой дуре. Можно идти.

Трансгрессирую в паре домов от нужного, спугнув несколько кошек. Жаль, не маглов: можно было бы попрактиковаться в ментальных заклинаниях…

Поправляю прическу и иду к дому Хепзибы. Определить, какой мне нужен, не составило бы труда даже без адреса – несколько этажей, выкрашенных в розовый цвет, и вычурные колонны с закосом под ампир. Мерзость. Типичная старушечья мерзость.

Натягиваю на лицо подобострастную улыбку и стучусь. Приходится подождать пару минут, пока дверь не открыла старая уродливая эльфийка.

\- Госпожа Хепзиба Смит дома? Мне назначена встреча. Я из «Горбин и Бэрк».

Эльфийка смешно трясёт сморщенными ушами и, кланяясь, просит пройти за ней.

Как-то не слишком низко кланяется, не порядок. Со стороны рабов терпеть такое отношение явно не стоит.

Я прохожу за ней и оказываюсь то ли в кукольном домике, то ли в отделении для инфантильных умалишённых. Розовые стены, розовые пуфики, розовые цветы и много, слишком много золотых предметов. Даже книги имеют золотой переплёт. Безвкусица.

Хозяйка этого убожества сидит в кресле и пьёт чай. Кажется, что она настолько располнела, что её рыхлое тело спокойно может принимать форму кресла. Она кидает недовольный взгляд, но при виде меня её лицо тут же расплывается в улыбке.

Нет, ей определённо нельзя улыбаться. Я смотрю, как перекатывается жир в её щеках, как колышутся многочисленные подбордки, и понимаю, что меня сейчас стошнит. Но вместо этого я лишь мило улыбаюсь ей в ответ.

\- Бэрк определённо знает, кого следует принимать на работу, - говорит она мерзким писклявым голосом, и у меня начинает болеть голова.

Она указывает на кресло и кричит:

\- Похлёба! Живо сюда, - эльфийка появляется в ту же секунду. – Чаю мистеру э…

\- Том Риддл, мадам, - говорю я, опуская глаза в пол.

Хепзиба довольно хихикает.

\- И что на этот раз заинтересовало любезнейшего мистера Бэрка, что он прислал ко мне такого милого юношу?

\- Ожерелье Лукреции Борджиа, мадам, - говорю я очень вежливо.

Хепзиба снова улыбается, и я опять чувствую рвотные позывы.

\- Ах да, конечно, прелестная вещица. Милый мальчик, вы, наверняка, даже не догадываетесь, для чего оно предназначено.

Я отпиваю принесённый эльфийкой чай, и поднимаю глаза на Хепзибу. Видя в моём взгляде невинность и любопытство, старуха краснеет, а потом заговорщицки шепчет:

\- Я, конечно, не должна вам говорить, но это ожерелье в некотором роде стимулирует мужчин. Надеюсь, вы понимаете в каком смысле…Не зря Лукреция пользовалась такой популярностью. Она понимала толк в магии.

И была просто обыкновенной шлюхой, думаю я, не забывая, как приличный мальчик, краснеть. Абсолютно бесполезная вещь это ожерелье. Впрочем, некоторые дамочки точно отстегнут Бэрку за него круглую сумму.

\- Хотя, как вы понимаете, некоторые женщины привлекательны и безо всяких украшений, - хихикает Хепзиба, строя мне глазки.

Я краснею ещё больше, попутно думая о том, какие тёмномагические заклинания я бы с удовольствием опробовал на этой жирной старухе.

\- Том, - продолжает Хепзиба, играя с перстнями на пальцах, - к сожалению, ожерелье сейчас в моём сейфе в Гринготсе. Предложение мистера Бэрка было столь внезапным, что я не успела за ним послать.

Чёрта с два ты не успела, как будто я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

\- Но, думаю, завтра вечером оно уже будет у меня. И если вас это не затруднит, вы могли бы прийти ко мне и забрать его.

Я, мысленно посылая в неё одну Аваду за другой, вслух же только произношу:

\- Конечно, мадам Смит, как вам будет удобно.

Старуха улыбается, а я, ссылаясь на какие-то срочные дела, встаю и, рассыпаясь в заверениях, что буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи, поспешно откланиваюсь и ухожу.

Отойдя за угол, я трансгрессирую домой и, ругая на чём свет стоит Бэрка вместе Горбином, подставляю голову под струю холодной воды.

 

***

 

Я, уже потеряв счёт нашим встречам, опять иду к Хепзибе Смит. Мерзкая старуха, похоже, готова распрощаться со всей своей коллекцией, лишь бы был лишний повод встретиться со мной. Бэрк только ехидно посмеивается, передавая мне очередное поручение, а я злюсь и думаю, что что-то с этого я обязательно поимею.

Омерзительное эльфийское отродье открывает мне дверь. Я привычно прохожу в комнату и вдруг задыхаюсь от тошнотворно-сладкого запаха. Мельком подумав, что старуха наконец-то умерла и теперь уже разлагается, я поднимаю глаза, вижу её жирную тушу в обтягивающем платье прямо перед собой и понимаю, что она просто сменила духи.

\- Я принёс вам цветы, - кланяюсь я, доставая заранее приготовленный букет роз и целуя Хепзибе руку.

\- Гадкий мальчик, к чему это! – раздаётся противный визг, к которому я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть. – Балуете вы старуху, Том… Садитесь, садитесь… Но где же Похлёба? Ага…

Я смотрю на пустую вазу и мысленно усмехаюсь этому дешёвому спектаклю. Всякий раз я приношу ей цветы, и всякий раз она визжит, как тупая третьекурсница на первом свидании.

\- Угощайтесь, Том, - около меня появляется поднос с пирожными. – Я знаю, что вам нравятся мои пирожные.

Я их ненавижу, старая дура. Но теперь я хотя бы понимаю, с чего тебя так разнесло. Крем, сливки, шоколад и тоненькая прослойка теста – то, от чего любого нормального человека стошнит, и то, от чего тащатся такие бабы, как Хепзиба.

\- Ну, как вы? Побледнели. Вас в вашем магазине заставляют слишком много работать, я это сто раз говорила…

«Тёмная магия требует жертв, милочка», - хочу сказать я, но вместо этого лишь понимающе улыбаюсь, и жир на лице Хепзибы расползается в ответ.

\- Итак, под каким же предлогом вы навестили меня сегодня? – она хлопает ресницами, и я очень хочу, чтобы эти наколдованные опахала наконец-то отвалились.

\- Мистер Бэрк хотел сделать вам выгодное предложение касательно доспехов гоблинской работы, - отвечаю я заискивающим тоном. – Он полагает, что пятьсот галеонов будут более чем справедливой…

\- Нет-нет, не так быстро, иначе я подумаю, что вы приходите сюда только ради моих безделушек! – Хепзиба притворно надувает губки, и я даже не могу представить себе мужчину, которому хотелось бы их когда-нибудь поцеловать.

\- Мне приказывают являться сюда ради них, - смиренно отвечаю я. – Я всего лишь бедный служащий, мадам, и вынужден делать то, что мне велят. Мистер Бэрк просил узнать…

\- Ах-ах, мистер Бэрк, подумаешь! – Хепзиба возмущённо взмахивает ладошкой. – Я могу показать вам такое, чего мистер Бэрк и не видел ни разу! Вы умеете хранить тайны, Том? Пообещайте не говорить мистеру Бэрку о том, что у меня есть. Он мне покоя не даст, если узнает, что я показала вам эти вещицы, а я их не продам ни мистеру Бэрку, ни кому другому! Но вы, Том, вы способны увидеть в этих вещах историю, а не одни галеоны, которые за них можно выручить…

\- Я буду рад увидеть всё, что пожелает показать мне мадам, - склонив голову, шепчу я.

\- Сейчас я велю Похлёбе принести их сюда… Похлёба, ты где? Я хочу показать мистеру Риддлу изысканнейшее из наших сокровищ… Впрочем, нет, принеси, раз уж идёшь туда, оба…

Каким-то безоговорочным чутьём я понимаю, что сейчас увижу что-то действительно стоящее, а не очередной талисман вечной красоты, пояс от импотенции или любимую вазу фараона. Возможно, я на самом деле не зря мучался и ходил сюда…

Уродливое создание возвращается, неся две шкатулки.

Хепзиба что-то говорит, но я не слушаю. Она открывает одну из шкатулок, и я вижу золотую чашу…

Хаффлпафф. Чаша Хельги Хаффлпафф. 

Я кручу чашу в руках, рассматривая барсука на ней, отвечаю что-то на вопросы Хепзибы и понимаю, какая великая вещь в моих руках. И также прекрасно понимаю, что сделаю всё, чтобы она стала моей.

Хепзиба хватает меня за руки и вынимает чашу из них. Я еле сдерживаю вздох.

Она берёт другую шкатулку и, слащаво улыбаясь, шепчет:

\- Думаю, эта вещица понравится вам даже больше, Том. Наклонитесь немного, чтобы получше её рассмотреть… - я наклоняюсь, мельком замечаю её грудь в пигментных пятнах, и тут же забываю об этом, увидев содержимое шкатулки.

Медальон Салазара Слизерина.

Я, уже почти не контролируя себя, аккуратно достаю медальон, поднимаю его к свету и смотрю, смотрю, смотрю…

Хепзиба что-то щебечет, ну и пусть. Что мне до неё, когда в моих руках такое сокровище…

\- … купил этот медальон у какой-то нищенки, укравшей его неведомо где… - доносится до меня.

Вспышка ярости. Мать. Не нищенка. Настоящая законная владелица. Была. Теперь он мой…

Я погружаюсь в круговорот мыслей и не сразу понимаю, о чём спрашивает меня Хепзиба. А когда наконец разбираюсь, то лишь тихо отвечаю:

\- О да. Да, я чувствую себя превосходно.

И это действительно так. А ты, моя милая, глупая Хепзиба, сегодня подписала себе смертный приговор.

 

***

 

Яд варится ровно два дня. И именно через такой промежуток времени я появляюсь у дома Хепзибы Смит вновь.

Она на сей раз не просто ждёт меня, расплывшись в кресле. Нет, она, зная, что я пришёл по собственному желанию, открывает дверь сама. На ней новое ужасное платье и старые тошнотворные духи. Но это уже неважно.

Я пытаюсь воспользоваться легилименцией, но у неё, к моему удивлению, неплохой блок. Тогда я решаю поступить проще. Как обычно я дарю ей цветы и целую руку. Но на этот раз я не буду останавливаться. 

Я целую кисть, предплечье, плечо. Хепзиба глупо хихикает и гладит меня по волосам.

Я шепчу какую-то чушь о любви с первого взгляда и о том, как долго не мог решиться признаться. Хепзиба шепчет мне всякие нежности в ответ. 

Я целую её в губы и ощущаю, как моё лицо утопает в складках её жира. Хепзиба отвечает на поцелуй, и я чувствую её язык: слюнявый, вонючий, отвратительный. Но мне уже всё равно.

Я обнимаю Хепзибу, сжимая в руках её жир, не надеясь добраться до чего-нибудь твёрдого. Она томно закатывает глаза и предлагает подняться в спальню.

Я молча качаю головой и говорю, что всегда мечтал заняться этим среди великих артефактов, самых изысканнейших. Хепзиба вздыхает. Я снова целую её, и тогда она теряет остатки разума и ведёт меня за собой в подвал.

Она шепчет пароль. Я запоминаю.

Ещё одни пароль для сейфа… Есть.

Она надевает на себя медальон Слизерина и начинает раздеваться. Я отключаюсь и представляю на её месте одну из хогвартских подстилок, готовых отдаться, стоило лишь мне пошевелить пальцем. Я отключаюсь и механически продолжаю делать всё необходимое. Я знаю, что сегодня отомщу, сегодня буду вознаграждён…

И уже через час бездыханная жирная туша сидит на стуле, эльфийка осоловело хлопает глазками, а я иду домой с чашей Хаффлпафф, медальоном Слизерина и довольно улыбаюсь.


End file.
